


Stupid Frog ♥

by Coffeebookboy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Flustered England, FrUK, France is a Tease, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur opens his heart up a bit more and surprises even himself at how easy it is to do so... </p><p>Francis is hopelessly smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a tease

It was a cold day in November and everyone was bundling up to stay warm in the light snow of Paris. Tomorrow was the UN Meeting in the Hotel Splendid Etoile’s Palais des Congrès in Paris. Arthur had missed the last two UN Meetings (in New York and Berlin) because he was sick with a chest cold.. again. It wasn’t that bad of a cold, but he couldn’t bear to be seen in such a state and decided that rest was the best way to recover. He was determined to go to this meeting in particular because they would be having a panel discussion on the Negative Impact of Corruption on the Enjoyment of Human Rights and he’d prepared a damn good speech for the topic. Though damn was his throat sore.. he really hated being sick. Upon arriving at the airport he received an incoming call from his colleague _totally not boyfriend shut up you bloody wanker_ , the screen read: “Incoming call from: Stupid Frog ♥”  


“Hello Francis, what is it you want this time?” He muttered exhaustedly into the phone. 

“Bonjour Mon Cher! Have you arrived in Paris yet?” Francis’ cheerful voice called through the speaker. 

“I’ve just gotten off the plane, yes. I’m waiting for my luggage. Why do you ask?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you made it here alive.. I know it must be just awful traveling when you’re ill.” He sounded sincerely sympathetic. 

“Don’t pity me, Frog. It’s not that bad of a cold… I’m just fine on my own as eve-“ Arthur’s rant was cut off has he was thrown into a violent coughing attack. Francis let out a sigh and waited patiently for Arthur to catch his breath. Arthur eventually continued with a slight wheeze evident in his breathing behind the first two sentences. “I’m just fine on my own.” He said quietly. “I don’t need you to fuss over me like you always do.” His tone had lost the hostility that had been there a moment ago. 

“I know, Mon Ami, but at least let me offer you a place to stay for the night. The only hotel rooms you could possibly be comfortable in cost a fortune. All the others simply aren’t fit for someone like you. I’ll be at the airport in 5 minutes with a taxi, okay? Au Revoir!” 

The line went dead before Arthur could argue against the suggestion and he was honestly too tired to say no to the free taxi and place to stay overnight. He knew that the frenchman’s flat was quite nice and had comfortable beds. He also started to imagine what sort of wonderful breakfast he’d be served in the morning. He shook his head at himself, unable to wipe the small smile off his lips. “Idiot…” He said aloud to the blank screen of the phone, as if he could be heard

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


Very soon he was sitting in the back of a warm cab, looking out the window to distract himself from the longer-haired man beside him. Francis didn’t try to hide his joy as he blatantly stared at Arthur with a sweet smile on his face. 

“It’s so good to see you, cher ~” 

“It’s only been a month!”

“It felt like years ~”

“Oh shut up…” 

After a suspended moment of silence Arthur turned to see the smile on Francis’ face for the first time that day. “What are you looking at me like that for? Don’t you dare do something rash, Frog, else you’ll catch my cold.” He snapped angrily.

Francis looked at his hands and chuckled, his smile widening a bit, causing Arthur’s cheeks to grow lightly crimson. “I suppose you’re right, no? You know how I think all too well… Let’s just sit quietly then.”

About 2 whole minutes passed before Arthur suddenly spoke. “Wait… what were you thinking of, you pervert? Snogging?!? I-It’s n-not like I was suggesting y-you would kiss m-me!!! W-Why would I ever w-want you to do that?!?”

Francis just smiled and shook his head. “You do realize I see right through you? Also, no one else can hear us talking. The cabbie doesn’t care what you were referencing to…” There was a moment of silence that hung in the air before Arthur started to laugh quietly. Each laugh sounded a bit like a cough at the end, but he couldn’t help that. He suddenly set his hand on the frenchman’s thigh and smiled genuinely. Francis’ eyes widened at this and he looked up to see Arthur’s grin.

“Since when are you so good at handling my rudeness with such a calm air?” He questioned. “We used to fight until we were bleeding, and now suddenly, you don’t blink an eye when I insult you.” 

Francis stole a moment solely for silent appreciation of Arthur’s acknowledgement before turning in his seat and caressing Arthur’s cheek softly. “We’ve changed, Mon Ami… whether you’ll admit that or not. We’re older now, there is no need to hide feelings after all we’ve been through together. I’m tired of hurting you and if giving up means letting you pick on me i’ll endure it.” He pulled Arthur’s face closer and Arthur’s eyes drifted to Francis’ lips lazily, the heat growing in his cheeks. “Let me adore you just once… without any regrets…” 

Just as soon as Arthur had closed his eyes, he opened them in surprise as Francis quickly pecked his cheek and pulled back, moving his eyes to look out the window with a dreamy expression as if he had put himself into a trance with his own words. Arthur sat stunned for a moment before his face twisted with rage. 

“Well aren’t you damn disappointing!!” 

“Huh?” 

“After all that passionate talking you just kiss my cheek and then whip away? What the bloody hell was that all about? After you practically had me drooling!” 

“…” 

“Well I don’t want to get a cold, do I?” 

Arthur crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a frown on his lips. “You’re despicable…” “Je taime Arthur~”

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


When the two nations arrived at Francis’ flat it was clear that the frenchman had planned for Arthur’s arrival. There were candles burning on the table and the lights were dim. The entire room was neatly arranged, everything from furniture being straightened and cleaned, to how there was a delicate rose in a pale blue vase waiting on the coffee table and a fine tea set laid out. 

_He does realize i’m only here for one night, doesn’t he?_ Arthur thought to himself. 

“Make yourself at home…” the other man sang out sweetly, giving Arthur’s shoulders a gentle squeeze from behind before offering to take his jacket. Arthur shivered at his touch and nodded politely as he handed over the coat, but made sure to keep a small frown covering his blush. 

“Ehm… Francis, I thought I told you not to fuss over me this time…” Arthur muttered, slightly embarrassed. 

“Ah I do believe you did, mon cher, but you are not complaining, are you?” 

“Well um… okay.” 

As soon as Arthur ended the argument so quickly, Francis blinked in surprise. His face immediately melted into a gentle, pleased smile. 

“ l'Angleterre, would you like some tea?” Francis trailed his fingers around Arthur’s lower back as he walked by him, running them down his arm until he held his fingers delicately. “Oh ah… yes please.” Arthur fully turned red now and pulled his hand away. He couldn’t bear another second of looking at that face. If he had to be so close to him any longer he- 

“Arthur?” Francis was suddenly right in front of him, his face inches away. The frenchman gently caressed his cheek with one hand and pulled him close by his waist with the other, pressing their bodies together. “Why don’t you come visit me anymore?” Arthurs heart was pounding and he could feel his whole body heating up. “I- I ju-just..” He gulped, his brain screaming at him to move away, but his heart holding him in place. “Hm?” Francis barely brushed his lips against Arthur’s, capturing the Brit’s bottom lip between his own and stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I’ve been practically dying of loneliness these days..” Arthur tried to kiss him back but a finger was placed between their lips. Francis pulled away slowly, kissing his hand and turning to walk away. He threw one last glance over his shoulder before entering the kitchen. “You just want to get me sick don’t you?” He called out, wiping his lips with his sleeve. Arthur angrily glared in the direction he had gone. “You make me sick everyday! I might as well return the favor!” He called out before turning and flopping down on the sofa, feeling a bit chilly, he wished he’d asked for a blanket before he’d yelled. _Now I can’t ask him for anything.. He’ll think he’s won._ Arthur thought bitterly, sinking further into the couch cushions and letting out a quiet yawn. _Maybe I should take a nap…_

When the kettle whistled Francis turned off the burner and hummed a tune of his own softly, opening the cupboard delicately and reaching for a box of English Earl Gray tea. He didn’t drink much tea himself, he had coffee in the morning and wine in the evening, but he always kept this specific brand in stock for when Arthur came to visit. He dropped two cubes of sugar in the cup and stirred it gently. 

“Arthur?” He called out lightly. “Would you like a croissant with your tea?” He frowned when there was no reply. “Arthur?” He asked again as he walked into the living room, carrying the cup of tea on its matching saucer. 

“Oh! mon dieu, he’s fallen asleep!” Francis whispered from behind his fingers. His voice a little too energetic. Arthur moved a little in his sleep, letting out a small “hmf” and turning. Francis set down the tea and leaned over the back of the couch, his head resting on his crossed arms as he lazily gazed at Arthur’s sleeping form. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep like this and not yelling at me..” Francis whispered aloud to himself, running his fingers through the Brit’s hair. He decided that he shouldn’t wake Arthur for dinner if he was still asleep in an hour and a half, but would make something quick that could be easily reheated. _He looks so tired…_ Francis thought as he brushed the englishman’s hair off his forehead. _I wish he would just open his heart and trust a little_ _more._ _I don’t want to continue teasing him in this way forever, if only he would return my love…_

Francis gently picked the smaller man up and lifted him with ease, feeling a bit surprised that Arthur didn’t wake at the sudden movement. He carried him into the bedroom and laid him gently on the bedspread, pausing to draw back the blankets and cover Arthur carefully. The frenchman took another moment to look at the object of his affections with compassion in his eyes. If only I could make this moment last forever. Francis thought to himself. As he stood and turned to leave a hand shot out and grabbed hold of his wrist. 

“Merde!” He whipped around in panic and Arthur slowly opened his eyes to look up at him, closing them again. 

“You frightened me, Angleterre! What on earth was that for?!” 

“Stay…” Arthur mumbled incomprehensibly. 

“What?” 

“I want you to stay with me.” Arthur said a bit louder, clearing his throat quietly. 

France’s eyes widened a bit as he realized what was being requested. He sat back down and Arthur’s grip on his wrist loosened enough so Francis could take the Brit’s hand between his own. Francis’ expression softened. “I need to make dinner, cher. It’s nearly 5 now. (pm)” Arthur opened his eyes and gave a whine, pulling Francis closer.   



	2. Sweet Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of sweet and sad as they think back to the past. Historical connections. Fluffy sex mixed with easily shared confessions make for an easy read that will hopefully tug at your heartstrings. I apologize if it seems a bit thrown together or inconsistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested fluffy sex so here you go. i had never attempted fluffy sex so even so i skipped quite a bit of the nasties. sorry guys. i will write dirty stuff in other fics sometime I'm sure.
> 
> French Translations:  
> trop mignon = too cute
> 
> si mignon = so cute
> 
> tres beau = very beautiful
> 
> On s’envoie en l’air? = literally means “shall we throw ourselves high?” a common way of asking “should we have sex?”
> 
> Prends-moi = take me (sexual connotation)
> 
> allongez-vous et détendez-vous = lie back and relax
> 
> although some of these are very basic and you've probably seen them before, i've learned to never assume someone already knows them, seeing as i had help with this myself. Enjoy this chapter!

 

“Arthur what are y-“ Francis stopped as he saw the look his Angleterre was giving him. Arthur’s eyes had a sort of begging hunger in them, like a starving dog at the dinner table, eyeing a meal. He looked needy and fragile, both were things that the English gentleman simply wasn’t most of the time. Francis felt his heart beat quicken but through timeless ages of practice, he was able to suppress any change of expression that could give him away. The Brit held his gaze with glazed over eyes and swallowed his pride visibly… Opening his lips to sigh quietly. By instinct, Francis moved slowly so he was over Arthur, soon grasping the situation and adjusting. 

Arthur reached up to grab the front of Francis’ shirt and shyly pulled him down, his eyes wandering to the Frenchman’s lips. The Brit gently caught Francis’ bottom lip between his own and held it there, sweetly kissing the man above him. When the kiss ended Francis grinned and Arthur blushed furiously, still failing to regain his frown. Francis’s eyes became lust-filled again and he wasted no time in kissing the Brit again, this time with more urgency. He pressed his lips against Arthur’s firmly and parted the other’s lips with ease. He knew Arthur’s mouth as well as his own and he maneuvered quite well, considering the amount of time that had passed since they’d last kissed.

 

“I’m surprised… you still.. kn-know how t-t-to… kiss me like… th-that…” Arthur managed to get out in between his rushed, shallow breaths as they kissed. Francis smiled at the man below him compassionately and whispered to him. 

“How could I forget? I’ve spent so long wanting to do it again.. Decades have gone by and I never stopped wanting to kiss you again. I fantasized about it often and sometimes i’d even get carried away with my thoughts of you…” Arthur flushed darker at the thought of Francis fantasizing about him late at night in his bedroom. He’d had no idea that when Francis said he hadn’t been with anyone else since their last night together he was sincere. Arthur had assumed that it was a joke or a small fib to make his heart flutter, seeing as it had been maybe a hundred years. 

“Are you crazy? How did you-“ Arthur was cut off by a kiss. Francis pressed their lips together firmly before pulling away with a confession.

“I’m madly in love with you.. ever since the 10th century…” He began to leave light kisses trailing down Arthur’s neck and along his collarbone as he spoke. “The Norman conquest was driven by a selfish child’s fascination with you.” Arthur shivered slightly and Francis continued on. “I never could have known what my royalty would put you through…” Francis felt his heart ache at the memories. “I never truly apologized for that time.. I’m so sorry mon amour…”

Arthur stopped him by caressing his chin carefully and pulling him up. “You stupid frog, don’t go dredging up the past at a time like this..” His eyes glistened and he smiled affectionately. 

“Don’t you think I’ve forgiven you for all that after what we’ve been through together?” He connected their lips lovingly and soon Francis pulled back, whispering a quiet apology and continuing his path of kisses until he reached the edge of the englishman’s partly unbuttoned shirt. As he unbuttoned it further he began marking his skin with gentle reminders of his affection. Francis kissed him sweetly and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You're so cute... Si mignon~" In a moment his arms were pulling Arthur into them, rubbing their noses together. Arthur cupped Francis' face in his hands, pressing kisses all over his lips and cheeks, laughing softly. 

"You're beautiful, you know that? Absolutely stunning." The frenchman felt his ears turning red and he resisted the heat rising on his cheeks. "I wouldn't say stunning... I'm just me, no?" He fluttered his eyelashes a bit as he was showered in rare, unexpected affection. "Shh,” the smaller man scolded, tapping Francis' nose with his finger and pecking his lips. 

"You're gorgeous, now shut up and believe it." He flinched and closed his eyes as he was scolded. He pushed back into the kiss as soon as Arthur stopped talking and then sighed, opening them back up. "I'll try. I know you think so and that means quite a bit." 

"I may be a little biased," The Brit hummed, tilting his head. "After all, I am madly in love with you. Though, I'm sure anyone with eyes would agree." Francis chuckled, “Mon dieu you are killing me with flattery..” He paused and his eyes widened as he realized what had been said. “You… You’re admitting it?” 

Arthur laughed, leaning his head against Francis' and kissing his hands. “I love you… I always have.” He waited for Francis to smiled again and then let out a soft breath. 

"I love you too, Cher... So so much. Although I’m sure you know that already.” Francis kissed him softly, slipping his tongue forward and parting Arthurs lips with care. The smaller man hummed softly, closing his eyes and kissing his lover back languidly, allowing access with ease. Oh, how he'd missed just being able to kiss honestly, without worrying about the outcome. 

Francis had so much to say that couldn't be put into words. Instead he channeled it into sweet movements instead. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Arthurs neck and let it all flow in a slow, dreamy, sensation. The other leant easily into Francis' touch, making a little noise of happiness and pleasure against his lips and pressing as close to him as he could. He felt like he was floating, Francis always had that effect on him. It had been far too long since he’d allowed himself to experience it, but even now, it all felt so natural. After a short while Francis broke the kiss to breathe, his nose tucking into Arthurs neck. He gently caught Arthur’s earlobe In his lips. 

"Je t'aime~" he whispered. Arthur shivered at the feeling, tilting his head back with a sigh. "I love you too, sweetheart... I wish I’d said so years ago.” Francis hummed gently, sucking on the skin and then moving his lips to just underneath on Arthur’s skin, trailing soft kisses. The latter completely melted against Francis, slumping forwards and giving a soft hum of delight. "Mmmmm, that feels nice..." The englishman squirmed occasionally as he was caressed and kissed and touched all over gently, appreciating the sweetness that was left all over him.

 

“Francis…” He eventually whispered. “You’re fussing over me again…” He looked embarrassed.

 

The Frenchman hummed softly in agreement. “Oui, I am… and?” He glanced up at Arthur with a reassuring smile. “On s’envoie en l’air?” Arthur nodded. “Prends-moi~” He sweetly tasted the man’s lips, pressing their tongues together. Francis wasted no time in unbuttoning the Brit’s pants, pulling them down as he pushed into the kiss. Once he had them off he ran his palm across the mans inner thigh admiringly, both of his hands then sliding up and under Arthurs undershirt to remove it. He silently directed that the man raise his arms. “Your body is tres beau, mon petit~” He felt his heart skip a beat as Arthur smiled into the kiss and let out a giggle. He was so happy that the Brit was letting him get so close. Arthur let out a shaky breath as he felt Francis’ warm touch run along his smooth skin, a small shiver coursing through him as the cool air of the room hit his bare skin. Arthur slowly slid his arms up over his head as he was instructed, turning his head to the side slightly and smiling bashfully, a dignified blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“I want to be as close to you as possible.” Francis looked at Arthur with a grin and touched a soft kiss to his cheek slipping a hand down to gently stroke Arthur’s member. Arthur hummed as he felt the frenchman's hand moving down, a thick gasp echoing from him as he was stroked. 

“Y….Yes... I mean.. please.. that. me too.” He softly whimpered, biting his lip as he struggled to collect his thoughts. Francis sighed and gently wrapped his fingers around the other's length as he whispered soft foreign words to soothe him. Arthur’s eyes closed and eyebrows pressed together in bliss. His head bobbed a few times, before he slumped forward completely, face buried in Francis' shoulder. The Frenchman leant down and kissed Arthur softly as he started to slowly pump the younger man's member. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into the Brit’s mouth again when a gasp escaped and he deepened the kiss, toying their tongues together. Soft moans were muffled by the man's lips pressed against the Englishman’s own, Arthur doing his best to keep up with the pace of the kiss, twisting and twirling his tongue along with Francis’. 

After a long while of kissing and soft muffled sounds, Francis broke the connection, panting slightly. “Don’t worry, Cher... allongez-vous et détendez-vous…” Arthur did as suggested, taking a deep breath and sinking against the fluffy mattress below him, a hand lightly gripping the silk sheets. 

“Francis~ I.. I want you..” He whispered, letting his eyes open slightly to look up at the other. The frenchman’s eyes sparkled and he chuckled quietly, reconnecting their lips. By the time the kiss had been broken again, Arthur was a bit desperate for air. Panting, he smiled weakly up at the man hovering over him. “You’re such a tease..” He spoke softly, turning his head and nipping at his shoulder. 

“Just get on with it…” Francis let out a tinkling laugh, kissing the Brit’s nose. 

“Non.. I do not have sex, I make love. I want you to feel heavenly before, during, and after the experience.” Arthur blinked up at him, his blush worsening. 

“You know.. I am quiet fond of you. Not only are you sexually attractive, rather… I admire you in many senses. It's been torture keeping all of.. ‘ _this_ ’ restrained... He admitted the final part with a sigh, gesturing to himself and looking away bashfully. Francis giggled and then suddenly paused as he remembered something. 

“Oh! Petit, please excuse me a moment.” He hopped up on his feet and ran into the bathroom, opening the top drawer under the sink and rustling around for something. He was soon back with lubrication and a condom. “Do we need this?….” They made eye contact for a short moment and then he tossed the condom away. 

“Non.. It’s not as if either of us have gotten diseases over the past few decades..” He joked. Arthur smirked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Well frogs are known to carry diseases, you know.. perhaps you should use several of them.” There was a long moment of silence and then the both of them burst into laughter. Francis climbed back over him, still laughing, and kissed him happily. 

“Je t’aime~” He murmured softly, holding the englishman’s face in his hands and admiring his features affectionately. Arthur chuckled lightly and pecked his lips once more, rolling his eyes. 

“I love you too… you stupid frog… Now, are we going to make love or am I to lay here forever?” Francis let out a tinkling laugh and puled Arthur closer, his eyes sparkling. 

“Promise me you won’t muffle yourself. Just enjoy this with me.” The smaller brit nodded in response, allowing himself a smile. He hooked a leg around his lover’s, humming gently. “

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Heavy breathing

Gasps

Whispers of encouragement

Terms of Endearment

“I love you..” Arthur found himself whispering over and over again, a private little ceremony for the both of them required only that vow, holding so much meaning. “I love you I love you I love you.” Francis pressed his brows together as sweat dripped into his eyes and he blinked it away, wanting to admire the stunning Englishman in his arms. 

They were glowing.

 

Closer, then farther away, electricity shooting up spines and tingling waves of pleasure. Arthur’s heart was bound to burst right out of his chest if they kept on like this, and he didn’t mind one bit. He tightened his legs around Francis, determined to keep close. Normally he would’ve criticized the frenchman’s careful pace when they were already so close to finishing.. but he wouldn’t dare this time. Even at the slow movements, every touch was causing a moan from one or the both of them. It was like nothing he’d felt before. _’Is this what he meant by making love?’_ He thought in wonderment. 

The world was spinning and all that mattered was Arthur. Francis felt his hands shaking although he gripped familiar hips, and the hands in his hair were doing the same. How long had it been? Hours? Minutes? It didn’t matter.. He was successfully making their experience last, which filled him with a foolish sort of pride. 

“Trop mignon..” He whispered softly in the englishman’s ear. A soft whine was the response. If this night didn’t cause these two to fall more in love, there was no hope for love in the world. Before long, Francis was feeling weak, and he feared he had been wasting time. However, just as he thought this, Arthur arched a bit into it and cried out. 

“F-Francis I’m- I could almost-“ The frenchman kissed his neck sweetly, lifting his hips and gaining speed ever so slightly. The bed creaked under their weight and he would’ve chuckled aloud if he’d had any breath remaining. 

“Its okay… Go ahead mon amour.. I’m right behind you.” Arthur gulped and opened his eyes after what seemed to have been ages, gazing up at an angel, his angel, guiding him to ecstasy. “Ah!” As he released, his fingers tightened in Francis’ hair, the rocking of the world ceasing and a warm light embracing him. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds, but Francis too had reached his limit and they caught their breath together, sharing the air. Francis very carefully pulled away and collapsed beside the smaller man, closing his eyes against the darkness around him. Arthur laid still and in awe for what seemed an eternity of silence before shivering and moving closer. He pulled the blankets over them both and curled into his frenchman’s arms. 

_‘Perhaps I’ll stay longer this time… I never want to leave.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER OH DEAR GOD. So most of this has been written since i wrote the first chapter forever ago, i simply procrastinated writing the second chapter. However, here it is. I will try to update my other fanfics asap i promise. I promised myself when i joined this fandom that i wouldn't be one of those people to abandon fanfics without resolutions, so i will stick to it. this is only the end of this particular story if no one requests me continuing. i'd be happy to continue if thats what you all want. please let me know in the comments if you have suggestions, revisions, or requests. thank you all for taking the time to read my stories~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter updates may take weeks or even months, but I promise I'm working on it regularly and slowly. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
